Time is Running Out (Gorillaz x the Purge)
by TheMagicMaker
Summary: The Gorillaz end up in the care of the Sandin family for 12 hours, thus forcing them to cope with the annual release of negativity and purifying of the soul- The Purge.
1. Chapter 1

The events as of late were downright strange. And given their current experiences, that is saying a whole lot. But each of the four bandmates questioned the current circumstances; a stressed family letting them stay after randomly appearing in their living room in a time machine? If they were to be put into therapy after the annual night of horror ended, the doctors would worry for their mental health upon hearing the bizarre -but true, nonetheless- explanation.

But here they were now; Russel paced the living room with sweat on his brow, a confused, curious, oblivious Noodle sat next to the azure haired singer, whom had his hands clamped between his thighs with a tension that suggested he only half-knew what was happening, and Murdoc had gone off to Satan-knows-where. The couple introduced themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Sandin, but insisted the band call them James and Mary. The two had introduced the band to the kids (yet frankly, none of them were aware that they were famous) as Charlie and Zoey. After the Gorillaz introduced themselves, as if on cue and as if they were waiting for introductions to be made, a siren blared, and so the horror began. Mary, James, Charlie, and Zoey acted placid, but secretely were terrified. Charlie showed Noodle his little "invention", which was a baby doll on an RC car with a light and a video camera, which he called "Timmy." The boys chatted with Mary and James, and all seemed normal, up to the point where they all wondered why the family was so eager to keep them in. But they didnt question it aloud.

Charlie had grown fond of Noodle. They were only a few years apart, Charlie being older than her.

"So what is your _real _name?" Charlie asked with his back to the wall, his knees partially pointing up, and his Timmy controller between his legs. He watched with a smile as Noodle often stepped backwards to avoid the contraption that stalked her feet. But she took it good-naturedly, giggling with its each tap against her toes.

Upon hearing the question asked, she cocked her head to the side. "Noodle."

"Your _actual, real name_ is _Noodle_?"

She nodded.

"Alright, how old are you..." He interrupted himself as he thrusted the small vehicle at top speed up her shoes, causing her laughter to come out as high-pitched squeals, "_Noodle?"_

"11..." She looked away in thought. "I think."

"You don't know how old you are?"

She slowly shook her head. "Noooo..."

He stared at her for a second before standing up and tossing Timmy to the bed. "Are you hungry?"

She shrugged. Then nodded. Charlie smiled and took her small hand in his own. "Let's go get some cookies or something good." He exited the room with his little Japanese companion and led her towards the kitchen. While there, he plucked out a box of Chips Ahoy! cookies, Lays, four Kool-aid bottles, four water bottles, and for good measure, he took a stalk of carrots. As he shut the fridge, he looked towards the 11 year old girl and frowned. Her gaze was terrified, and when he stole a glance in the direction she was looking in, he saw the strange folks that lingered around the area on this night every year.

"Don't mind them, my dad installed a high tech security system for this kind of stuff."

But despite his assuring tone, Noodle spoke up with a heart-clenching, terrified, "Find 2-D-san." She squirmed a bit on the edge of her seat before her toes touched the floor, where she dropped down and walked into the living room. Charlie watched after her, still holding the snacks.

For about half an hour, Noodle and 2-D kept up a conversation about things so casual; movies, music, up to laughing about Noodle's reaction to hearing a Gorillaz song on the radio for the first time, three months back.

_"Toochi!" She raced down the halls and slammed her fists onto 2-D's bedroom door. "Toochi, song! Radio!" 2-D opened the door, _ooph_ing in unexpectancy as Noodle squeezed past him and began pushing buttons on his radio before Noodle pulled her fingers back and the speakers sang, _"I got sunshine in a bag, I'm useless, but not for long, the future is coming, it's coming on, it's coming on..."

Their present laughter was cut off by a knock at the door.

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-

YESSSSS, I'm finally putting up this fanfiction. My desire for a fic like this to happen was so strong I began roleplaying it with someone. It was quite different from this, but I will be keeping some stuff from the roleplay, some scenes I fell in love with (which will end up causing Noodle was emotional and mental trauma. Sorry, Noodle). Hopefully, you guys like this, because I will definitely be continuing it. Review and add to favorites at your own risk!


	2. Chapter 2

2-D and Noodle looked towards the door with a cautious stare.

"Help!" Cried a deep voice from outside. "Please! I-I need somewhere to stay, please, I promise not to attempt anything, you have to trust me! Please!"

The two jumped as the metal barriers which had supposedly been blocking the house were raised, and after a few moments of hollow pattering, a Charlie ran into the room and opened the door.

"Get in, quick!" He tugged on the coat of a large, black man, whom Noodle almost confused for Russel. The man stumbled in, holding his side and panting. Noodle and 2-D stood over him, but backed away when he stood up and bolted out of the room to god-knows-where.

"Charlie!" Yelled a man's voice. James soon entered the living room and in a panicked voice questioned, "did you let someone in?"

"Dad, he-"

"Damn it, Charlie!" He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Dad, he needed help! He was hurt!"

"But Charlie, WE could be hurt if you let someone like that-" They were cut off when all power shut off with a sizzle and groan.

"2-D-san?" Noodle murmured through the darkness. She felt two arms wrap around her. "Everything is going to be okay, Noodle," the singer responded.

"Sandins!" called a voice from outside. This voice was different. Being less deep, and almost happy. Everyone looked towards it. James and Charlie bolted upstairs, Noodle and 2-D followed suit, into a large room with a screen, and a table full of buttons. A man with slicked back dirty blonde hair and a fine suit smiled as a few others with smiling masks lingered behind him.

"Hey, Mrs. Sandin," he began. "Your home tells me you're a good folk just like us, one of the halves. And your blue flowers tell me that you support the Purge. And from what we've learned you are taking in some band...but let's get to the point shall we?

"We want to treat you fairly so listen closely. Let me introduce us. We are some fine...young...very educated...guys and gals. We've gotten gussied up in all those terrifying disguises . As we do every year...ready to violate...annihilate...and cleanse our souls. But things took a turn...our target escaped us and, uh...several of your dear neighbors informed that you, the Sandins...have inexplicably given them sanctuary...Mr and Mrs., the man you're sheltering is nothing but a dirty homeless pig, a grotesque menace to our just society who had the audacity to fight back, killing one of us when we attempted to execute him tonight. The pig doesn't know his place and now he needs to be taught a lesson. You need to return him to us..."

The polite man sounded on the verge of laughter at this point. "...alive...so we may purge as we are entitled...here's the plan, Sandins...you have until our provisions arrive, provisions which will help us break into your elegant home. If you don't..." He gave a sudden outtake of breath which hinted his laughter. "...if you don't deliver him by the after-mentioned time, we'll release the beast on him..." His voice became madly amused. "...and on you."

The five people in the room (Mrs. Sandin had already been in the room before) stared at the screen in shock. 2-D gripped Noodle's hand tightly. Not wanting to hear anymore, James turned off the microphone. He turned to Charlie, Noodle, and 2-D, and inhaled to give instruction.

"You three, go get armed, and hide. I will find the man."

"Honey, you're not going to make him go back out there..." Mary coaxed, looking up at him. "I have to, now go, you three, the weapons are in the basement."

The three nodded and scurried off to the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here!" Charlie handed Noodle and 2-D two small guns. "Now go hide, he can be here anywhere." They nodded and ran upstairs, where Noodle found a closet to hide in, and without knowing she had gone, 2-D climbed into the attic. Murdoc sat on the couch, wishing for a drink, not knowing exactly what was going on. Zoey was sitting in her room texting, not knowing that the man was in the house. Russel had heard quickly enough, and he brandished a knife, waiting to defend his band and the family, particularly the kids, and more particularly, Noodle.

Murdoc stood up and began to pace the halls until a panicked 2-D ran into him and squealed.

"Woah, Woah. Woah, 2-D, calm down, calm down..." He stopped 2-D by the shoulders. "Now, what happened?" "

"Noodle, I can't find Noodle-"

"You lost Noodle?!"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm looking for her now, and I'm so scared..."

"Hey, Stu, calm down, holy hell, now, come on, we'll find her together, alright?"

2-D nodded frantically. "Fanks, Muds..."

"Nah, I won't have any of that sappy shit, now come on."

Noodle hugged her knees to her chest with the gun held tightly in her shaky fist. She was so scared, and she wished she would have stayed with 2-D. Her heart rate picked up as unfamiliar footsteps stopped near the closet. Her blood ran cold as the door opened, and when she looked up, she met eyes with the stranger. He gripped a hammer tightly in his right hand and looked down at her with an expression that showed that he craved blood.

"Happy day of the purge." He grinned, pulled her up by the arm, and raised the hammer above his head. Without thinking, and with a horrified expression on her face, She raised her gun, cocked it, aimed at his eye and pulled the trigger. He gave a scream As both of his hands went to his eye, dropping Noodle and the hammer in the process, and he fell to his knees.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT!" Noodle took the hammer and, with a shaky hand, sent it flying towards his temple, repeatedly, with great force. He screamed in pain, causing Noodle to cringe. But something she couldn't explain kept her to keep hitting him. When he fell on his back with shut eyes and a still rising chest, she slammed the butt of the hammer in the wound, and when his chest stopped rising and falling, she dropped the hammer, whimpers escaping her mouth, and fell to her knees beside the corpse. Her gaze landed on her palms.

They were bloody, as well as her clothes, and She could feel the warmth of the crimson horror on her face. She trembled violently, and to her utter horror, the only thing she would think of was how the blood tasted on her lips as She licked it for whatever reason, and what a pretty color it was; deep crimson, with a very slight hint of purple.

Murdoc and 2-D dashed around the corner upon hearing the man scream and the child whimper, stopping in their tracks as they saw the scene before them.


	4. Chapter 4

IknowI'manidiotbecauseIdrewapictureformyownfanfiction (Noodle Just Killed a Man, Cronagorgon1)

2-D's heart sunk when he saw his little axe princess like that, on her knees, cloaked in blood and a wild look of horror in her eyes. And though he wouldn't have admitted, Murdoc felt a twinge of sympathy for her.

"N-Noodle?" 2-D stammered. He took a few small steps in her direction, but stopped when she made a sound; it was very unsettling, unnerving, and absolutely heart-wrenching. It was like a dog whimper, but slightly choked. She staggered upwards into a standing position.

"N-Noodle?" 2-D spoke up anxiously. The young child took a few unsteady steps towards her singer. She raised her head, her naturally, spiritually luminant emerald eyes were now dim and nearly lifeless.

2-D cupped her face with his hands, his gaze lingered her bloody face. He gave her shoulders a light shake.

"Noodle, talk to me."

Her stare was intentionally dull, but it hit 2-D like a thousand sharp blades, that began at a point, but extended in width as you proceeded to penetrate one's flesh and nerve. And usually, a loud tone of speech could hurt one's ears, but the child's eerie silence was enough to hurt 2-Ds ears.

"Noodle, please talk to me," 2-D begged, his grip tightening on her shoulders. She shook her head.

"Why not!?" 2-D clenched his teeth, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"Dullard, that's enough," Murdoc scolded wearily. "The kid just killed somebody, leave her be."

2-D turned his head only slightly, just so he could see Murdoc in the corner of his eye. He finally sighed solemnly and released Noodle.

Loud, hearty laughter caught their attention, and each glance was shot towards the empty hallway. It was the hallway that lead to the door, and so 2-D and Murdoc crept towards the door shakily and listened to what the polite stranger had to say:

"Wow, Sandins, I must say..." There was a distraught sigh, but the group could hear the laughter that dripped off his tongue. "I am very...VERY disappointed in you. I am well aware and sure that I emphasized the fact that I wanted the man ALIVE."

Noodle turned to the body, looked down at her bloody frame, and growled.

"And according to this little 'TIMMY' character we managed to hack-" He chuckled. "-a little KID with no self control was the one to kill him. What a brat, huh? Well, we're willing to do ways with her-"

"No," Murdoc and 2-D choked in unison (their unintentional synchronization made Murdoc cringe). "-And then have our fun with the rest of you."

And glass shattered in a sudden loud commotion.


End file.
